Tears of The Moon
by starfight
Summary: A group of friends are thrown into an Adventure to places that are destroyed. A story of love and hatred, fear and believing, destruction and violence. (Rated PG-13 for sexual refrance and violence)
1. Introduction

More will be added as the Story progresses and I use more elvish words! Please continue to the first chapter! And Enjoy! Read and Review if you want to, I appriciate feedback on the story I spend so much time on!  
  
Belil-Gaviel- I hate you  
  
ta mela lle- I love you  
  
Valiant haradrim pennrantwen- I will see you again some day  
  
tulya apsa yallume- I will stay strong for you farewell 


	2. Page 1: Tersha

The shaded figure received a killing blow and its weakened form fell to the ground idle and still. The girl sat down next to the corpse and wiped the red blood off her long slender curved blade. As soon as she stood up more of the figures showed up, their long slim black bodies sliding though the swamp. Soon she was surrounded by these foul creatures and couldn't handle them. They kept biting her and slashing at her slender frame. Her legs quickly became cut and her arms dripped with her own blood. She flipped back her long black hair and kept slashing at them hoping to kill them and be able to make it off with her life, but they just kept coming. Of course she couldn't call for help, she was off in a remote area of the zone, no one would ever hear her. She started to feel hopeless and started running towards a spot where people might be but the creatures kept grasping on to her and bit down hard. She dragged them though the swamp and was giving up hope all together and she saw someone, a tall muscular human with a giant sword, he was standing there with a mage companion. She fell weakly to the soft ground with a thud and she passed out not knowing what was actually going on she laid there lifelessly. She heard the casting of the mage and the warmth of the fired spells until she blacked out all together.  
  
"Who do you think she is? She looks important." The human looked over at the lifeless body on the ground  
  
"Of course she does you stupid. Her black hair is rare in these parts, but maybe we should just leave her, she will come back to her senses eventually."  
  
"Aldor, I am not leaving a beautiful, unconscious girl on the ground." The human said to the mage sarcastically.  
  
"And why not? I have seen you do it a millionbagiliion times, why is now any different?"  
  
"Because I find her quite captivating." He bent down and slung her over his back. "Get her sword would you."  
  
"Yeah Yeah. But Nimandle don't you think your father is going to be a little turned on that your bringing a women home?"  
  
"Of course not! Because we are going to yours." He smiled softly. And walked to the edge of the zone. "And plus yours is closer."  
  
"Whatever, you better be happy my guild doesn't have anything planned tonight and I have an extra bed." The two zoned quickly and were in Plane of Knowledge. The home to billions of shops and inns, many met in this zone to go to other zones, but this is where Aldor called home. The tall white buildings and the skinny lampposts were welcoming to the tired travelers. Nimandle got quite a few glares from passers acknowledging the presence of the girl that he was still caring. Aldor unlocked the building and welcomed the human inside.  
  
"Go ahead and put her on the bed, I will call a healer to get her wounds cleaned up. You my friend need to look at this blade, it is one like I have never seen." He handed Nimandle the blade after the girl was laid on the bed. Aldor walked out and went to the healer's guild to find someone to clean her wounds that were punctured deep into the flesh, he didn't want and infectious diseases or infections in his home. Nimandle sat down on a chair and put the blade on the table. He ran is fingers of the intricate carvings the handle and the sharpness of each point of the blade. It was true, he had never seen something so magnificent that made his skin crawl with touching it. He felt as if it wasn't supposed to be touched by others. He pulled away and sat and looked at it, then at the slender girl on the bed. Her long black hair, sand colored leggings, and forest green tunic. Her wrists were covered with a gold bangle and her biceps both had a slender gold ring around it. He was in a trance for a minute until Aldor walked in with a healer.  
  
"Oh Nimandle get a life." Aldor laughed and showed the healer to the girl.  
  
"I see why you call for my assistance." He pulled the chair from Nimandle and sat down next to her and put his hands over her chest. He closed his oval eyes slowly and threw his head back a little. Blue light reflected off his fingertips and floated over the limp girl, the bleeding subsided and the large gouges became scratches. The scratches became nothing and hid under her pale flesh. The healer then took a potion from his back and gave it to Aldor.  
  
"Give this to her once she wakes up and the poison wont spread."  
  
"She was poisoned?" Nimandle shifted weight on to his other foot.  
  
"Of course, those swamp crawlers have always had poison where have you been human?"  
  
"A lot of places other than here." He grumbled and leaned against the small table and starred as Aldor wished the healer well and safe travels. "Why do people say "human" like it is an insult?"  
  
"Because it is Nimandle. There aren't many humans anymore since the last Great War, same with Erudites. Your lucky you were only a few years old when it started and you were with your father in Felwithe. Then he was killed and I got placed with you. And now look at us, old hags." The mage sighed heavily and put the potion on the bedside table.  
  
"I'm not old, but if you want to call yourself old go right ahead, even though High elfs don't age like normal people do."  
  
"I'm old, I have seen to much."  
  
"STOP COMPLAINING WOULD YOU!? Hold mother of Tunare!"  
  
"Look who's talking." Aldor turned and went into a back room and left Nimandle standing there. They were both like little boys at heart always fighting and picking on each other but when time came they could be the most serious. Nimandle shouted through the door.  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
"You do that.human." Aldor said right back through the door. The room where the girl lay was empty now. Quietness filled the small building and Aldor felt calm, he grabbed a book off of his ancient bookshelf that he had customized to fit a mages needs. He flipped open the leather cover and turned the cream pages carefully as he sat down. "A lot has changed since the Great War. Humans aren't found as often as well as Erudites and black hair is hard to come by, especially as black as hers. Most have dark brown.almost black but it is still brown. It puzzles me hers is black right to the root. This girl isn't normal I can say that much. Why did we have to bring her home, soon she will wake up and Nimandle will want to keep her." Aldor rolled his eyes at this thought. At least she was wood elf, which also surprised him. He pushed open the wooden door and looked at the girl once again. Not many elfs even had the black hair gene.is it dyed? He reached over her and inspected her hair.nope not dyed. Her eyes flickered open as Aldor reached over. She coughed slightly and startled Aldor almost flinging him into the wall with fright.  
  
"Don't do that to me child."  
  
"You're the mage." she said in a daze not fully awoken yet.  
  
"Yes I am a mage, and yes I did save you, and yes this is my house, and yes there was a human with me and he is taking a walk right now and yes you have to drink this foul smelling stuff sitting on my table." He uncorked the bottle and shoved it into her mouth. He smiled brightly. "I hate playing 20 questions so I narrowed it down to 15 questions."  
  
"I see." She said a little stronger this time.  
  
"Oh and to make it 14, my name is Aldor, and my friend is Nimandle, he should be back in a little bit to talk to you." Aldor grinned again and put the empty bottle on the table again then whirled around to look at the girl again.  
  
"You don't want to talk to me?" She asked puzzled.  
  
There was silence in the small building.  
  
"I want talk to you." Nimandle pushed his weight off of the open door frame and passed to where the girl was trying to sit up. "Aldor can you go back and put this away?" He handed the mage a bag full of rations. "I might need them when I leave tomorrow."  
  
"And where are you going."  
  
"Ruined City of Freeport, need to do some stuff there for awhile. Have a problem with that?"  
  
"Not at all.neither should my guild."  
  
"Excuse me.but you two don't get along do you?" the girl blinked her round saucer green eyes and coughed. She ran her slender hands over her ankles trying to feel the scrapes and scars.  
  
"No we do just not today.a healer came earlier."  
  
She nodded her black hair falling over her cheekbones. "My name is Tersha."  
  
"I was getting around to that question before he walked in." Aldor starred over at Nimandle and laughed under his breath. "Where exactly do you come from?"  
  
"Freeport, that's were I was born at least, before the war started then I moved to Erudin with my mother then she died of disease and my father took me to Fiona Vie, then he ran off and never came back and I was seven. The Druid guild took me in and trained me until I was 16 then they left me on my own."  
  
"Your life story in three minutes, interesting." Aldor went to the back room and looked around for another book, something on warriors. He pulled one of the shelf and dusted the red cover off the opened to the middle section and was skimming though names of famous rouges.not expecting to find her name right in the middle of the left page. Highest Ranked Female Druid: Tersha Thindlewood. He read allowed to himself. That cannot be her she's only 16. He took the book into the other room and shoved it into Nimandle's face. He too skimmed the page and saw her name in the middle.  
  
"What is your last name?"  
  
"Thindlewood."  
  
"I see." Nimandle looked over at Aldor curiously and he raised one eyebrow at this thought.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you like this, you are both very kind to take me in and pay for a healer to come, but I should go, I don't mean to intrude. And you seem to need some rest since your traveling tomorrow." Tersha scooted to the edge of the bed and went to stand up. She instantly fell to the ground with a thud and Nimandle looked over the rim of the book and saw her laying there face flat on the wooden floorboards. He smiled gently and helped her up so she could regain her center of balance. She pushed her black hair over her shoulders and grabbed her sword. And stumbled towards the door. Aldor was already hibernating in the other room and Nimandle almost let her out of the open door before he said something more.  
  
"You're her aren't you?"  
  
"Am I who?"  
  
"Her. Here in this book." He showed her the name in the center of the left page. And then read the description out loud. Black hair, green eyes, and cream skin, this is one druid that is not to be messed with, she is young and naive but worthy enough to hold the title of best ranked Female warrior in Norrath because of her expertise in Druid skills and trade--."  
  
"Stop reading it." Tersha shut her eyes tightly and pierced her lips tightly closed. "It bothers me when people gloat at my title, I don't even deserve it, I never asked for it and plus if I was the best then why am I here because of those damn swamp crawlers?"  
  
"I hold the same one." He turned the page and skimmed the parchment. And pointed to his name. "Nimandle Nergrowth.Highest ranked male Warrior. Aldor holds it for Mages.well he used to before he got "old"." He raised his voice hoping Aldor would hear him.  
  
"Shut up HUMAN!" he shouted though the door and then rolled over on his small bed wanting to scream into his pillow.  
  
"Where do you plan to go?" Nimandle stood up and looked at down at the elf.  
  
"I don't know. Wherever my mind seems to want to take me, wherever I can be where no one knows who I am. There's something else." She looked down at the floor feeling dizzy. "Someone's after me, actually a whole guild is after me.I trust you enough to tell you this now." She stumbled to get the words out clearly.  
  
"Aldor get in here." Nimandle said in a rushed voice.  
  
"WHAT NOW!" He barged though the door and looked at Tersha than at Nimandle and instantly calmed his temper. "Yes?"  
  
"The guild is called Shadow-Haven of the Mark, their leader wants to kill me, and so I have heard from roomers. I have been on the run since I was let go of the druid guild. Don't get involved let me go my own way, I can handle this." Tersha turned and left and the two men stood there at the door and watched her zone into Broken Freeport. Nimandle felt a pull to go get her back because he saved her he wanted to keep her alive.  
  
"Nimandle, give it a rest, she says she got it, and it is Tersha Thindlewood.let it be." Aldor clasped Nimandle's shoulder and turned and was starting to walk back though the door.  
  
"Hand me my sword."  
  
"No you've gone mad!"  
  
"Give it to me know, and get Silva and Darin info Freeport pronto."  
  
"Silva and Darin? No way I am not asking my guild to release a cleric and an enchanter for a rescue mission."  
  
"Aldor do it now." Nimandle was becoming stern and over tempered. He didn't care about anything else anymore. He looked at Aldor and he nodded his head.  
  
"Their on their way."  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Well if you got my guild involved and it is you, of course I am going, but I am not happy about going."  
  
"Do as you will but this should be fun.don't ruin it."  
  
Aldor tossed Nimandle his sword and they both walked out of the building, closing the door behind them. The zoned quietly into Broken Freeport. 


	3. Page 2: Broken Voices

It was dark and the clouds hung low over the ruined buildings of Freeport. The air felt like a heavy quilt being placed over a small child, making it almost unbreathable, choking, and suffocating. Aldor smiled when he saw Silva and Darin come into the zone.  
  
"Why do you call us here Nimandle?" Silva was the enchantress well known for her high spirits and great messing abilities. Darin the cleric, his short stature and long beard always gave him away.  
  
"Nimandle wants to save the life of one little girl, because he wants to be well known for is good deeds." Aldor groaned and tried to be cheerful but couldn't help it; nothing was going to be fun about this.  
  
"Aldor shut up." Nimandle turned and stared coldly at the mage. "I do want to save this girl, but you should see her! She has long black hair, and cream skin, she wields a sword so well, I can see it now." He went into a daze.  
  
"He likes her." Darin laughed lowly and then shut up.  
  
A cool breeze blew though the ruins and the dust was swept up into the air. The barren wasteland had been left unattended for twelve years, no know had ever come out of the zone.  
  
"I don't like it here." Silva shivered and clutched her snake staff epic in her hand. Aldor comforted her calmly with a pat on her slender shoulder. From what Nimandle had witnessed Aldor was intrigued by Silva, and was always there for her.  
  
"Well let's get this over with can we?" Darin grunted he didn't like standing around and socializing very long.  
  
The quiet atmosphere clutched onto the travelers, the wind pulled at their armor and hair, urging them to take the risk of the first step.  
  
"Not so fast human." A deepened voice whispered of into the distance, the breeze carrying it slowly. "I know what you seek." It called from a different direction. "I know what you wish to accomplish." The voice faded quietly and Nimandle was unable to hear the last part. "But your to late, we knew she was coming, and we were ready for her." Nimandle turned quickly to see if the voice was actually an object behind him. "We have her." The voice spun in Nimandle's ears. The hunting sound rang in circles around his head; he felt dizzy a moment before the quietness reigned.  
  
"Something wrong Nimandle?" Aldor grinned.  
  
"Didn't you hear it? They have her, they were already here." Nimandle pushed to get the words out and make them sound like he wasn't horrified.  
  
"Who has her?"  
  
"The Guild that wants to kill her."  
  
"Then lets get going human, so we can get her back and get out of here!" Darin groaned and took a stop forward the other travelers following silently. Nimandle unhooked his sword and carried it in his left hand. Listening closely the travelers walked around the ruins and though the city's gates. When the wind blew they heard the fait cries of dieing humans, which were being casted upon by the powerful Erudites. There were skeletons around the rims of the cobblestone walls, both human and Erudite alike.  
  
"Lets split up, Aldor go with Silva, and I will go with Nimandle." Darin took Nimandle and thrust him the other way. "We will search the inner city."  
  
Aldor and Silva went the other way looking in every place possible. Both their robes were tugged and pulled at by the wind. Silva clutched Aldor's arm tightly pulling her body close to his.  
  
"Silva, 'It's not what it is that frightens you; it's what you think it might be; or what it was."  
  
"That's the problem Aldor, it's what it was! This was Nimandle's home, and apparently it was this girl's home. So many people died in this city because of hatred towards one another. And they were both decedents of the same race."  
  
"Silva, her name is Tersha Thindlewood, she's a druid."  
  
"Tersha, the Tersha in your book?"  
  
"Yes surprisingly I found that out too. But we saved her life in the swamp and now Nimandle wants to save her again. He is right, she is captivating, but I wonder if he is taking this to far. He his hearing things now and this city spans miles we will never find her. "  
  
Silence fell over the two once again.  
  
"He's worried about me?" A faint whisper came to Aldor's ears. He turned frantically to see whom it was but no one was around him except Silva.  
  
"He came to save me?"  
  
Aldor blinked and looked at Silva. She opened her spell book quickly and memorized some different spells.  
  
"Yes he is here, where are you?" Aldor said aloud.  
  
"With them." The voice faded.  
  
"What is with this place? Now I hear voiced like Nimandle did." Aldor's skin turned white as if he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"You aren't crazy don't worry. This city probably has some ancient spell cast on it. What did the voice say?"  
  
"It was Tersha. She was worried that Nimandle came to save her. We have got to be close to her for her to send that message, lets keep walking."  
  
Both stepped off again walking slowly their boots picking up dust as they scooted along. The moon moved across the sky from east to west. Once it dipped below the horizon the travelers expected to find daylight, but it never came. The clouds still hung thick and there was no trace of even a sun. The group met up later in the afternoon to try to see where the others had looked. Nimandle was starting to loose all hope and a feeling of emptiness ran deep into his heart. Aldor tapped him gently on the shoulder.  
  
"I heard the voice, she was worried you came to save her. I don't think she wanted you to get hurt." Aldor bent down and drew an ancient figure in the dust. Then stood upright and erased it with his foot. "Lets just go, its no use, we have searched this barren city only to find rocks and papers."  
  
"What papers?" Nimandle's eyes widened as he turned quickly to the mage. Aldor handed him a paper that was dusty and the ink could barely be seen.  
  
"Words cannot describe this city built on fertile sand and grass. So I shall not attempt it. Suffice to say that these humans are every bit as industrious and hardy as any other race. I was brought before their king and this mighty warrior welcomed me to his realm." Nimandle's voice faded as Silva picked up from memory, she had heard this letter before.  
  
"He took me in and proceeded to query me for information about the world beyond Freeport. In the process I learned much about the city itself and felt that Erudin was nothing. I soon left and told my king Erud of this great race and he became angry. This war began and it ended killing millions, who ever thought it would be us?"  
  
"Silva?"  
  
"I have heard it before." She said in a voice that seemed as distant as Velious. "Don't ask where though, because I cannot answer that. I feel as if it is imprinted in my mind." The wind kicked up and became fierce and Nimandle looked around as if this was a result of one of his actions. The dust and sand started clouding everywhere around the travelers and they couldn't see. As fast as it started it stopped and a band of people came into view the wind ripping calmly at their garments. A man stepped forward with a thin figure in his grasp. His long dark brown hair blew violently to the right and he had a scar across his face that dripped slowly with ruby blood.  
  
"You want her don't you Nimandle?"  
  
"What have you done to her?" Nimandle looked at the frail body that was laying over one of the leaders strong arm.  
  
"Nothing, she did that to herself as well as this slash across my face." He said calmly. Aldor nudged Silva and he took her hand.  
  
"Nice group you have here." He dropped Tersha lifelessly on the ground and the body didn't move. Her black hair was blown across her forehead. The man stepped forward closer to the group and he slowly reached out his hand. An invisible force of wind struck Aldor in the chest pushing him back ten feet and onto his knees. The hand moved slowly to Darin and then to Nimandle. He slid the hand down and turned to Silva.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Not of you." Silva whispered her voice shaking slowly. Aldor attempted to get up but he was pinned to the ground. Nimandle took a step forward his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Don't try anything foolish human." The darkened voice boomed. "Step back or this lovely enchantress will be dead, just like your Tersha." Nimandle stepped back. The man motioned to his ban behind him. "Take her."  
  
"No, Don't!" Aldor pushed to stand up with all his might trying to break the invisible force that tacked him down. He fell weakly back to the ground.  
  
"Don't defy me mage, or that will be the end of you. As well as her." He ran his finger over the frame of Silva's face. She pushed away and tried to run but the leader's people had a firm grip on her shoulders. She screamed loudly and it echoed off the ruins. The leader tugged on Silva's long light blonde hair then looked at the group.  
  
"My name is Myosin, don't forget it." He whispered as his image faded into the shadows, taking Silva and having one of his followers pick up Tersha. Dead or Alive. 


	4. Page 3: HighKeep

Aldor struggled to stand up and then helped Darin up. They stood there all three men in a row looking the direction they had taken the two girls.  
  
"Well shit."  
  
"Shit is a nice word to stay compared to what I am feeling." Aldor rubbed his hand up his arm where he landed first. "Why Silva?"  
  
"Not that I don't blame him.have you ever really looked at her?"  
  
"No shit Darin! Of course she is beautiful and smart and funny and elegant. How can she be all those things at once?"  
  
"You mean that don't you?"  
  
"Yes! I love her for Tunare's sake! So I guess I just answered my question for me, Myosin took her because he knew I loved her."  
  
"Now we have to get both of them back." Nimandle grumbled and bent down staring at the black dust. "What the hell are we going to do-other than going after them, I know we are going to do that already, so don't state the obvious Darin." Nimandle caught the dwarf before he opened his mouth. "We have to get going or we will never get this over with!"  
  
"Well where do we go first?" Aldor twirled his finger in circles creating a green neon line that followed his fingertip. "I suggest we go into Highkeep."  
  
"Why?" Darin put his hand over the mage's finger. "The light bothers me."  
  
"Because that's the way they headed and it is the next closest city. It makes sense." Aldor relit the light and touched the dwarfs nose then burned it out.  
  
"Whatever lets go." The dwarf adjusted his axe and led the way. "You know Highkeep has been abandoned for awhile."  
  
"So I have heard but we have to ignore the fact that no one is there and this continent is falling apart and get Tersha and Silva back, it's the only way"  
  
"Tell me Nimandle, tell me why you want to save this Tersha girl. What's in it for you? Because she looked pretty dead earlier."  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing. But if she were dead they would have left her there. But did you see her on the ground? Something was glowing around her neck, it was green." "Ok lets go Nimandle." They all zoned into East Commons and then ran though West Commons traveling on though to HighPass. They zoned in and there were a group of orcs standing there ready to attack.  
  
"Aldor take care of it would you?" Darin smiled and the group stood by and watched each orc fall lifelessly to the ground from a single blast of Aldor's magic. "Thanks bud." Darin smiled again and ran past the rock wall leaving the others by the zone. His little legs carried him as fast as they could go across the bridge and up the hill to Highkeep. Aldor and Nimandle were close behind and they noticed why Darin had stopped at the entrance. Two guards dressed in black stood at the side of the walls. Their black skin and white hair gave them away right then and there.  
  
"Darin get back here!" Nimandle motioned to the dwarf as he scooted back towards the others. "For some reason I think we found them, and they don't look to happy.  
  
"Of course we are happy to see you again, I am surprised you found us so quickly for it feels like we just left you." Myosin stood in between the guards. "Boys can you watch these two, I would like to bring Nimandle in to see something."  
  
The guards nodded and crossed their arms. Aldor stepped forward his hands ready to cast a spell, red sparks flung from his fingertips and he reached out and struck Myosin.  
  
"Don't do that again Mage." Myosin smiled and thrust his hand out swiftly and a green blast hit Aldor in the chest. "Next time you should learn to keep your spells to yourself."  
  
"Never." Aldor casted again and was aiming right at Myosin's head.  
  
"Don't Aldor, think of Silva!" Nimandle turned to Aldor and knocked his hands down. "Your making things worse."  
  
"Aldor stop it." Darin pulled Aldor back to where he was standing then he nodded at Nimandle. "Go on Nimandle, now you don't go and do something stupid in there."  
  
"Don't let him cast at the guards please Darin."  
  
Nimandle zoned in after Myosin and he noticed Highkeep was the same has he had remembered when he wad little and it was a bustling city. He looked around and saw what Myosin wanted him to see. Tersha sat on the gravel steps with her head in her hands. Her long black hair over her hands and her bare feet were scarred. She was bleeding on the arm and her tunic and pants were torn and were becoming a little revealing, the green necklace glowed in the middle of the courtyard the pendent off the chain it once hung from. Silva was sitting in a corner shivering her blonde hair knotted and her robes were different.  
  
"This is what happens when they don't do as a I ask."  
  
"Bastard." Nimandle unclipped his blade quickly and swung at Myosin.  
  
"Don't do that Nimandle, it isn't what you want."  
  
"But it is!" Nimandle swung again and scrapped Myosin's black cloak. Myosin quickly casted a spell and hit Aldor in the back and it flung him face first into the wall. The ancient architecture wall crumbled as Nimandle slid down to the cobblestone. Tersha looked up and saw Nimandle lay there and not get up and she rushed over to his side and lifted his head to meet her eyes.  
  
"I told you not to come."  
  
"But I wanted to." Nimandle struggled to get the words out.  
  
"Now look what you have done to yourself! And it hasn't even been two days since you saved me the first time! You had to come and be the warrior and save the druid huh? Foolish."  
  
"Move."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Move!" Nimandle reached for his sword and stood up slowly then charged at Myosin, who stood there laughing. He swung and dodged the attacks that Myosin returned. Blood was dripping slowly from his hands from gripping his sword.  
  
"Give up Nimandle." Silva's voice came to his ears. "It is no use he will ruin you, like he did us." Silva threw her hand and pointed at Tersha who still sat there silently on the ground were Nimandle once laid tears streaming down her face.  
  
"She's right Nimandle. Do give up, you will never win!" Myosin smiled and cast another spell hitting him again. "My power can't be defeated by a warrior such as you. Please do give up before you kill yourself."  
  
Aldor stopped slowly catching his breath and dropping to his knees.  
  
"Do you know what I want from both of these girls here? I want them both dead. Tersha more than the other wench. Aldor more than you. I want to kill all the people who can defeat me! I am a Necromancer Nimandle, I lead a wonderful guild full of destruction and hatred, and why would I want to throw that all away because I was defeated by a druid, or Aldor?"  
  
"Because they aren't the only ones that can defeat you!" Nimandle stood again and slashed at Myosin gauging his leg and blood ran from the wound. Tersha leaped up and grabbed Nimandle putting him in a headlock.  
  
"Stop it right now." She whispered into his ear. "It will be the death of you." Nimandle's body went weak again and he slumped to the ground, his sword was by the necklace that was Tersha's. Myosin walked over to Nimandle and kicked him across the face sending him sprawling to the ground his face in the dust knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Tersha, my dear come here." Myosin held out his hand for her to use to pull herself up. But Tersha didn't move. She sat there and looked at the outreached hand and spit in it. Myosin whipped it on his robe and reached out again. Silva stood leaning against the wall her body weak but she started to cast a spell. Light blue bubbles formed around her and then she disappeared. She gated outside to HighPass leaving Nimandle, Tersha and Myosin in the courtyard alone. Tersha took the hand and thrust it down while she pulled up. Myosin sat on the ground looking disappointed. Tersha grabbed her necklace and held it in her hand then took Nimandle's long blade and shoved it next to Myosin's neck.  
  
"You wouldn't kill me, because you love me to much." The blade quivered in her hand and she cut a shallow cut into his neck.  
  
"That's right Tersha, your right I still love you to much. I destroyed your home; I killed all the people that taught you how to become who you are now. All because I love you and I didn't want you to focus on anything else but me."  
  
"You're a Bastard." She whispered angrily. The blade dropped from her hand and clanked onto the ground. She dropped the necklace and the gem shattered into a million green shards. She stood there and tears trickled down her cheeks. "I never loved you, I never will except it Myosin!"  
  
"I will just leave then, but I will be back for you, and that enchantress, you can count on it!"  
  
"Belil-Gaviel!" She cried in elvish as he stood and gated. Leaving Nimandle and Tersha in the courtyard. The others zoned in quickly panting and then they saw Tersha and the unconscious Nimandle. Darin swiftly walked to Nimandle and shook his head.  
  
"He did something foolish didn't he?"  
  
Tersha nodded. Darin flicked his hands out of his pockets and let blue might glitter from his fingertips which healed Nimandle's wounds then he stood next to Tersha and bandaged her cuts and scraps. Aldor stood there and then looked at Silva. And hugged her. She was caught off guard but instantly accepted the form of passion.  
  
"Don't do that again, don't leave me like that." Silva shook her head no and pushed the tears from her cheek. And they sat there waiting for Nimandle to wake up. 


	5. Page 4: Understand & Puffballs of Light

Tersha watched the group look after Nimandle as he regained strength. She bent down and tried to pick up the green shards of her necklace then there was a hand placed on top of hers.  
  
"Don't worry about it hun, I will make you a new one, just like it. It will look like new!" Silva pulled the girl up and took her hand in hers. "Hun you did a good thing for Nimandle two days ago, I don't know if I would ever have the courage to do that for someone." Silva tried to smile and comfort the wood elf girl but nothing formed from her tiered face. "By the way I am Silva, the dwarf that's Darin, don't mind his comings and goings. And the mage over there-that's Aldor. And it looks like you already know Nimandle."  
  
"Thank you Silva, and you really don't need to make me a new necklace, it was a gift from someone I hated and I am glad that it broke, because he used it to manipulate me and use me again my own will. Don't burden yourself on making something to replace something that horrible."  
  
"I will make something more magnificent for you then." Silva patted Tersha's hand and then walked over to Aldor. And leaned against his shoulder. Tersha sighed silently and looked at the ground. Where was she to go now, she had to keep running from Myosin because he said he would be back for her. And now what about the others, they had gotten enrolled unconditionally. The world seemed to spin uncontrollably. She shook the thoughts from her mind and picked up Nimandle's sword that still lay in the same place after she dropped it. The blade became heavy and she noticed that it was as heavier than i it was two days ago. She brought it over to Nimandle and he looked up to her slowly, his eyes seemed to shake as he strained himself to look into her eyes.  
  
"You stayed." Nimandle barely got the words away from his mouth. She nodded and dropped the blade at his feet.  
  
"I have no where else to go."  
  
"Stay with me-urhm us stay with us. We don't know what were going to do next but I know its involving Myosin."  
  
"How could you come and put yourself in danger for a girl you've never met, or understood! Look at me Nimandle." She grabbed his chin and thrust it to look at her straight on. "You know nothing of me, my family, my past. You don't know anything, foolish."  
  
"I may not know you but I understand more than you think." He struggled to stand and she helped him up out of the goodness of her heart. "I was born in Freeport as were you and I understand what a person goes though when both parents die, I know how it feels to be torn apart by war. I know how it is to be mocked of a trait. I am human Tersha, look at me! People say human as an insult, you have it better than me; a girl with black hair, I don't see that everyday. Then they move on, but they linger and laugh at me because I am one of few. I understand how you do things, why you say things, I understand I just don't know." Nimandle stumbled forward loosing his balance and Tersha caught him in her trembling arms. She was scared to death on what he understands. She set him back on a bench and sat next to him as she watched the others talk about random things from armor to spells. It seemed peaceful now but Tersha knew once they left the walls of HighPass they were in for some major damage. Tersha knew Myosin all to well, he said he would be back for them, and he would have the guild scattered all across Norrath looking for them. She looked up at the darkened sky and felt a crack of emptiness inside of her; the green shards still lay scattered on the ground an Aldor walked in between them towards the bench.  
  
"Tersha, please tell me what is it Myosin wants from you?"  
  
"He wants me dead, he wants you dead, Silva dead, Nimandle dead. The only exception here I think is the dwarf." Darin looked up from cleaning his axe.  
  
"What about a dwarf? Where?"  
  
"Forget it Darin." Aldor said calmly. "Why dead?"  
  
"Because I can kill him, you can kill him, we possess his weakness mage."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"Well Darin loves? Does he not?" Aldor cocked his head to one side.  
  
"I love." The dwarf grunted and went back to scrubbing his axe with a small cloth.  
  
"He loves fighting, healing, metal. We love people."  
  
"And who might you love young druid. Do you find time to love?" Aldor never angered when talking about things with others. Tersha found it easy to talk to him and understand his thoughts. Her relationship with these companions wasn't based on knowing she figured out. It was all understanding every ounce understood.  
  
"A human." She said slyly trying not to hint to anyone in particular. "And Aldor the great mage finds time to love Silva in between spells and books." Silva looked at Tersha astounded. "But love isn't what drives him to kill us, it's his want for power. Ever since he was small he wanted to captain of every game, leader of every duel, beginner for every race. He thirsts on blood. Mine especially since I am considered the best druid, the one he loved for so long but I never had the heart to love a control freak." She trailed off loosing her stain of thought and totally lost the companions and Nimandle had fallen asleep again. Tersha pulled his head off her shoulder and stretched him out across her lap. She could feel his breathing return to normal. Myosin sucked so much life from him it could take days to recover. But Tersha believed Nimandle would be ready the next day because he w as a true warrior to the core and never gave up a good fight. "Then why had I stopped him from killing Myosin? Wasn't that a good fight to be fighting? Killing the man that could destroy all of Norrath?" She drifted of into endless thoughts again. When she awoke she was on the ground covered in a blanket and her head was cradled into someone's arms. She blinked her green eyes and looked to see who it was that kept her warm. It was Nimandle. She quickly sat up and he embraced her tightly.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?" Tersha said puzzled her eyes looking behind Nimandle.  
  
"Sleep like that! You were sleeping for four days, you must be famished."  
  
"Not really, umm four days?"  
  
"Four days little one." Aldor bent down and handed her a cup of water that he poured from a small flask that he kept in his bag. "We were going to leave once you woke up three days ago, but you never woke up, Darin said that you were extremely tired and that Myosin must have done something to you physically or mentally that we weren't aware of."  
  
"Were is Darin?" she took a sip from the cup and then set in on the ground next to were Nimandle held her in his lap with his arms around her slender waist. The sun had finally peaked though the clouds and a dim light shimmered onto the open courtyard.  
  
"Exploring with Silva, they got board so they had to find something to do."  
  
"Sorry to burden you."  
  
"No burden dear, but we cant stay here for long, something is not right and I worsens every step I take." Aldor bowed his head and turned to put his flask back in his bag.  
  
"Where do we go next warrior?"  
  
"Erudin."  
  
"Out of all Norrath why Erudin, its just as bad as Freeport! No one lives there anymore, a low cloud of destruction and hatred hang from the sky like tapestries. Other things inhabit it now, and it isn't safe."  
  
"We have to Tersh, Myosin isn't going to win, we aren't going to let him, and I refuse."  
  
"As you wish." Tersha stood up and brushed off her tunic and got her bag of supplies ready. She put a water flask in her bag and she found a box. She pulled it out and opened the small white lid. In the middle laid a Elven woven chain and a small red gem attached by a intricate metal leaf clasp. He lifted it carefully out of the box and let it spin around a moment. She was entranced on how beautiful it was.  
  
"It's a ruby." Silva poked her head over Tersha's shoulder and smiled brightly her hands behind her back. There are matching earrings in there too." Tersha pulled out the earrings and looked at them in her other hand then clasped them onto her pointy ears. The necklace still lay across her hand. "Put it on hun, it wont bite or manipulate you against your will." Silva smiled again and turned away.  
  
"Dwarven women wear the finest metal jewelry, better than the elves, I will have to get you some!" Darin said as Silva stepped past him. She heard it and took her cream colored hand and put it on his helm and shoved as hard as she could and the dwarf toppled over and grunted in disgust. "And something else about dwarven women, they are better mannered and prettier too."  
  
At this Aldor kicked him lightly in the back. "Shut up Darin, she will do something else to you like charm you-how embarrassing."  
  
"Humph." The dwarf picked up his bag and slung it on his back. Tersha chuckled and stood up. Everyone seemed ready. Tersha remembered her Toxxula port, and offered to port everyone even though she felt uneasy to even be going into the forest or the city. She hadn't been there for a while but that is considered a good thing by most of the races in Norrath. She motioned everyone close to her and she began casting slowly doubting this was the right thing to do.  
  
"Hug the druid, and we're off!" Tersha sped up the casting rate by a little bit and Nimandle put his arms around her waist taking the hug the druid litterly. Tersha smiled and closed her eyelids and they zoned peacefully into Toxxula. They landed at the druid circle and looked around, it was murky and damp not the homiest place. Tersha pulled her cape out of her bag and gave it to the elf maiden who wore a tank top and a slimming skirt with her thin robe over it. She took the cloak and tied it around her neck and grasped the edges instantly feeling warmth. There was a snapping twig and Nimandle had his sword already drawn and the Dwarf tried to whip his out that fast but it flew and got stuck in the trunk of the nearest tree. He wobbled over to get it and jumped repeatedly to try to reach the handle.  
  
"Drat." Darin kept jumping.  
  
Aldor walked over to him and tried reaching it as well but the silly dwarf had to fling it high into the tree.  
  
"Nice going." Aldor turned and went back to where Nimandle stood listening to every moving sound in the whole perimeter. There was a couple more twig snaps and then utter silence. Nothing moved the wind didn't blow and the dwarf even stopped thumping the ground from jumping to reach his axe. Tersha looked to her right without moving her head and her ears picked up a soft breathing. She drew her blade and moved slowly to the origin of the sound. Silva stood silently next to Aldor and Nimandle and she closed her oval eyes and threw back her head softly. Little puffballs of light floated out of her fingers. Aldor was amazed and went to touch one. His finger rubbed up against it and it was soft, it had little fuzzy fir that glowed. It revealed what the companions had heard. 


	6. Page 5: Ice and Snow, cold and frozen

When Nimandle awoke he was in a dark cave, which was damp and wet, and he looked quickly around to regain his surroundings he saw Silva in the corner huddled in Aldor's arms shivering and the dwarf sat there polishing a silver metal chain. The sun gleamed though the boarded ceiling. He cracked his neck and looked for Tersha. He saw her a couple feet a way from him.  
  
"Tersha?"  
  
"What?" she looked at him her arms quivering.  
  
"Come here." She scooted over and sat next to him. He put his arm around her and she clung to him tightly. They had been raided by a band of outcasts from Neriak, and now they where held in a cold, wet hole. This isn't what Nimandle expected to happen, why had he even started this expedition out anyways he has put his life and the lives of his closest friends in danger. And even the woman who he believes to be falling in love with, not that he dare tell her. The dwarf stood up and peered at his chain polishing handiwork.  
  
"I can't polish my axe, since it's in that dumb tree. Stupid tree it took my axe and never gave it back." There was a clatter on the ground and everyone jumped. Darin walked towards the source of the sounds and he stepped on something metal. He picked it up and glanced at it in the dim light. "Its my axe, the tree gave it back! Thank you tree!" he shouted up towards the ceiling then sat back down and polished that.  
  
"We are never going to get out of here. We are going to freeze to death, where the hell did they take us?" Silva clung closer to Aldor  
  
"By the feeling of the air I would stay they took us to Halas but that is impossible people still live there and the Barbarians wouldn't work with the Dark Elves." Aldor rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. There was a bang on the door and someone walked in cloaked in heavy furs the he shut the door behind him. He took off the hood and the companions stood up.  
  
"Please relax, you are in Halas to answer your first question. My name is Roddan; Dark elves brought you here unconscious and I wanted to see what was wrong with you guys and what had happened in Toxxula." The barbarian was calm and didn't twitch while speaking. The companions were suddenly confused.  
  
"We were going into Toxxula, and they attacked us, and brought us here, the technique used to make us pass out unfortunately didn't work on me, and I was forced to walk the whole way in chains after we got off the boat. They carried the others." Tersha bowed and fell silent.  
  
"Sorry milady that you had to go through that. A women of your stature shouldn't be placed with that burden." Tersha was smitten with delight as he kissed the top of her hand. She could have melted, if only the man she loved would do that! "Please follow me, I will get you out of here, the elves had no intention on doing this I am sorry. My lord asks them to get people before they go into Erudin for we wish no one would awake the evil that lies in the depths of that city." He stuck a large brass key into the door and it clicked open and he led the travelers down the dark hallways. They stopped at a room and he motioned them inside. Piles of fur cloaks lay over boxes. "Please help yourself for it is bitter cold up there."  
  
Silva ran to a light cream leather colored cloak with fur around the rim of the hood along the sides and bottom and even around the cuffs of the wrists. Aldor assisted her in putting it on and then looked at her while putting the plain cloak on himself. Her cloak reached the floor and dragged a little bit and it fit her nicely around the waist. Tersha picked one she liked, as did Nimandle but Darin stood there by the door next to the barbarian.  
  
"Dwarf, are you not going to get something to keep your limbs warm, and prevent them from freezing and cracking?" Roddan smiled down at the short man.  
  
"No, Dwarfs don't need leather and fur, we work in cold caves and we don't need them."  
  
"It is much colder up here Darin get one." Nimandle thrust one at the short dwarf and he crossed his arms and looked the other way. Tersha took the cloak and threw it into her bag for she knew Darin would change his mind. Roddan put up his hood and led the companions out again and up steep stairs that lead to a small cabin. He pushed the door open and a big gust of wind blew snow and ice into their faces. Darin shivered but did not except the cloak. The tall barbarian took them across the town to a mammoth building. He unlocked this door and shooed them all inside.  
  
"Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable by the fire, I will only be a minute." he left them and went upstairs and disappeared. They all walked over to the small couches covered in fur and they sat down and looked at each other blankly.  
  
"What are we going to do now, it looks like we have come to a dead end." Nimandle threw his head in his hands. "Maybe this Roddan could tell us where we might want to head next. Even though I don't trust him." Nimandle mumbled.  
  
"I say some place warmer. Or even go back home."  
  
"Darin your opinion doesn't count." Silva snapped.  
  
"Dwarves always get an opinion ELF!" the two fought like children trying to be a captain to a game. The clank of boots came down the stairs and another tall barbarian looked at the travelers with cold eyes, and then they softened up.  
  
"Aldor! So nice to see you again, what brings you back into my parts of the world!" The man embraced the thin mage and smiled vibrantly.  
  
"Hinusk that couldn't be you could it? The Prime minister of Halas what an accomplishment!"  
  
"Aye it is me, and look at yourself, not aged one bit since---what now fifteen seasons."  
  
Aldor grinned and nodded.  
  
"Let me introduce my friends." Aldor introduced each person until he came to Silva. "And this is my girlfriend Silva." She blushed overwhelmingly and bowed her head. Hinusk seemed pleased.  
  
"I am glad you made it all right here to Halas, I heard it was hard on the lady over there." He pointed to Tersha who stood behind Nimandle. "If I would have known you were all coming I would have sent more pleasant travel accommodations. But I wasn't expecting you." Roddan whispered something in his ear and he corrected himself. "Sorry about the Dark elves, they mean well." The companions nodded and he offered them to sit with him Roddan stood behind him and seemed calm all over. Tersha looked at the Barbarian and admired his will to bring them in the presence of his lord and offer them fine furs.  
  
"So Aldor what brings you back here?" Hinusk said cheerfully offering them all a beverage.  
  
"Defiantly not to visit, I hate to say. We were on our way to Erudin actually to find someone." Aldor left it at that; he didn't want to spread their mission across the land. He took a sip of the bittersweet drink and then set it on the table.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Excuse me my lord, something has happened at the docks." A messenger cloaked in dark brown firs bowed and talked quickly, the companions barely understanding what was being said.  
  
"I will be there right away, get a cleric down there and a warrior." He stood up and the companions stood as well. "Please if you will excuse me, for attacks have been happening at the docks a lot recently."  
  
"We will offer to help." Aldor said starring at his friends daring them to say something against it.  
  
"Much appreciated Aldor, please follow me." They trudged though the snow and came to the docks to see a ship on fire and people scattered in the water, clinging to boxes of goods. Another boat was on fire and people we running around trying to pick up the mess little by little. Aldor looked quickly around. "A guild called Shadow-Haven of the Mark has been plaguing this city for weeks, I am running out of food and drink because the boats cant get unloaded in time before they are burned to ash. I don't know what to do. GET THE PEOPLE OUT OF THE WATER!" He shouted across the docks. Roddan stood there with his long staff that had an arrowhead on it and a red feather surrounded by a blue-green light.  
  
No one moved to get the people out of the water, so Tersha ran down the wooden dock and dived into the freezing cold water, her cream skin instantly becoming frozen. She swam out to where most of the people were huddled onto a large board and she grabbed the timber and swam with all her might pushing it to the side of the dock. She lost all feeling to her feet and fingers just after a couple minutes. Nimandle darted across the dock after Tersha and pulled the people out of the water but Tersha had gone to look for more. He bellowed at her and she glanced quickly over her shoulder and saw him standing there. She motioned the last four people over to the edge and then her feeling in her arms and neck vanished and a feeling of suffocation ran though her body. She slowly sank into the water and her green eyes shut slowly. The druid knew she had died for the right thing. The shallow water cradled her and pushed her gently to the bottom, the frozen sand was used for a grave. She used up her last breath then coughed and slipped into unconsciousness. Nimandle dove into the water and searched for her in the murky blue ice water. He dove down to the bottom and saw her black hair swaying though the rippled currents. He drew his breath and opened her mouth and pushed air into her but she didn't respond. He quickly wrapped his arms around he waist and pulled her up to the top. He broke to the surface and Roddan pulled her out and wrapped her in his cloak while Aldor helped Nimandle out and offered him his own cloak. The warrior took it and shivered in the bitter air.  
  
"Get these people warm and pick up the remnants." Hinusk yelled. And he led the companions back to his home. Roddan picked up Tersha and wrapped her tightly in the cloak Silva had pulled from her bag. He rushed back with Darin close at his heels beating everyone else. When the companions entered the room Tersha was laying in front of the fireplace still wrapped in furs but Nimandle could just make out the heaving of her chest as he sat down next to her. Her skin was as white as a dark elves hair and her black hair seemed crystallized in ice. Roddan nodded his head at the human.  
  
"She will live, but it may take many days, for her breathing is slow right now and she has frostbite from her nose to her toes. She was dead when I pulled her out of the water, I am surprised that cleric of yours can do much for he looks useless."  
  
"Thank you Shaman." Nimandle kissed Tersha's frozen forehead and continued to sit by the fire trying to warm his own frozen limbs.  
  
"I am truly sorry about all this really, we should have met on a better foot!"  
  
"Hinusk it is okay, no one has died." Aldor bowed his head. The door flung open and a black figure walked in.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"On second thought we are truly sorry for this bad meeting lord." Silva stood and looked at the cloaked figure.  
  
"She is here, but you will have to go though me to get her." Nimandle drew his sword and pushed his way in front of Aldor and Hinusk. He untied his cloak and threw it off to the side, his arms still aching from numbness.  
  
"Stop human, for you will make me laugh." The deep voice boomed though out the room. He slowly raised his hand and magic poured from his fingers and flung it into Silva who stood casting as well. She toppled over onto the couch and grasped her side in pain. Roddan healed her instantly and stood over Tersha. He casted again and Tersha began floating over to him but Roddan jumped and flatted her to the ground instantly breaking a rib or two. He frowned at his own body mass and apologized to the very weak sleeping druid.  
  
"What is it you want Myosin?" Hinusk pulled out his own sword.  
  
"The druid."  
  
"She is my guest, you cannot have her." He casted a light spell onto the necromancer and he winced strongly.  
  
"Your lucky Paladin, for you are of the light and I am from the dark, but even lights make shadows." Myosin casted again and a ripple of red sparkles shot towards Hinusk. Nimandle dove in the way and intercepted the blast. His body bounced heavily to the ground. Aldor casted a reverse blast and it hit Myosin in the arm and blood trickled down his arm and enveloped his hand. He looked down at the wound and frowned then gated away again.  
  
"Nimandle?" Darin wobbled over to the human who lay on the ground in front of Hinusk. "For this keeps getting worse and worse, blood from your body will run out, and I will have to replace it with my own, and now wont that be a sad thing that I would be gone? You guys would have no one to tell you the stories of the great dwarves!" Darin mumbled on as he healed Nimandle's cuts and flesh wounds. Roddan picked up Tersha again gently and placed her back next to the fireplace.  
  
"We have to bandage those wounds of both Silva and Tersha." Roddan pointed out.  
  
"Leave that to me." A woman walked down the stairs wearing a light blue fur cloak exactly like the one Silva wore. Her chestnut colored hair was pulled back loosely. "Please reside into the other den boys." She looked at them all with such calmness on her face  
  
"Yes milady Adasha." They all nodded and followed Hinusk into the next room then shut the door behind them. The women passed over toward Tersha and gently undid her tunic and summoned a maid to get warm bandages. The maid came back with a tray with steaming white balls of cloth. Adasha nodded and took the tray. And requested broth and cider for both. She rapped the bandages around the druid and carefully covered her up again then moved to the enchantress who was awake and still wincing with pain.  
  
"Hun lean back and focus on good things this is going to sting." Silva thought of Aldor as the women with soft hands wrapped the warm cloth over her torso. "There all finished, see it wasn't as bad as you thought. Please help yourself to something to eat." The maid brought another tray from the kitchens and put it on the table as Adasha went back and worked more with Tersha. She put her hands over her chest and closed her round eyes and her hair fell loosely from the tie that once held it. White and blue sparks fell from her palm and cascaded into Tersha. Her eyes blinked open and Adasha helped sit her up.  
  
"Hun, your weak, be careful, but please help yourself to the broth and Cider." Adasha brought a mug and a bowl over to her and she took it thankfully.  
  
Meanwhile in the other Den:  
  
"Who was that woman?" Nimandle thrust Roddan to the side and stared coldly into the tall shaman's eyes.  
  
"Our Cleric, and Hinusk's daughter she wont do anything to your druid or enchanter but heal them."  
  
"I could have done that." Darin walked past Roddan and went to kick him but the shaman quickly bent down and grabbed the stubby leg and flipped Darin over and he landed with a thud. "And I can use you as a club." Roddan sneered as Darin stood up slowly glaring at the shaman.  
  
"Darin go do something, like polish your axe again."  
  
"I already did that, I ran out of things to polish."  
  
"Here then polish my sword." Nimandle drew his sword and flipped it to Darin who caught it with two hands and went and sat down and started polishing.  
  
"Dwarves polish real good." He said as Hinusk sat next to him, Aldor on the other side.  
  
"As I have heard Dwarf."  
  
"Have you also heard the story of Brell?" The barbarian shook his head no, and Aldor rolled his eyes. There Darin goes again spreading the word of Brell this in going to be forever before he shuts up.  
  
"I will tell you then! Other gods noticed Veeshan's work and became jealous they too came to Norrath. Brell Serilis was first, and from his plane of Underfoot, a dark realm of vast caves and endless tunnels, he quietly created a magical portal to a cavern deep in the belly of Norrath. Though this portal, the Duke of Underfoot seeded the depth of Norrath with all manner of creatures. Brell then returned home." The dwarf continued on the story and it lasted at least fifteen minutes.  
  
"Very nice story cleric. Guys, I think we can go back and see your women, and my daughter."  
  
"Hinusk, what ever became of your wife?"  
  
"She died on the journey to Erudin a couple years back, and no one ever found her body. So this I am left with my son and daughter."  
  
"Son?" everyone looked at each other puzzled 


	7. Page 6: Halas

Adasha looked up as they all came in. Nimandle pushed his way and dodged the couch but tripped over the table and fell in front of Tersha. She laughed silently while holding her side keeping the warm bandages tight around her torso.  
  
"Yes my son." Hinusk retorted as he walked though the door talking to Aldor. "Its Roddan didn't you know?"  
  
Tersha looked up at Roddan who stood behind her, she still fancied him for being so polite to her and kissing her hand. Just the thought of that made her tremble a little. She silently dreamed in the back of her little druid mind that the strong shaman would just take her in his arms and sweep her away, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She had to be stuck with a crazy warrior who just knocked himself off his feet from hitting the stupid table. She shook her head and blinked her round green eyes leisurely. Nimandle straightened himself up and took Tersha's hand and looked at her peacefully.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He managed to push out. He was kind of worried she wouldn't like him doing this.  
  
"I am fine thanks to Adasha." He kissed the top of her palm and she instantly blushed profoundly, maybe he wasn't that bad after all. "I don't want to leave for a couple days, that gives me time to make sure I am okay, and I would like to explore the city more, I have heard it is quite amazing."  
  
"We weren't planning on leaving for another four days so you are welcome to explore and recover in that time. And if you don't wish to leave you may stay behind with the consent of Roddan and the others. You may be in less danger here for the time being." Aldor leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Why would I want to stay behind? I am no child and I can take care of myself on the road with you all! And for the time being!! Myosin is raiding these ports; all these people will starve to death. In the next four days I say we take care of some of their needs."  
  
"Tersha we cant save the world! We don't have that much time, we have to deal with Myosin somewhere else where he wont affect the ports and the trade, and even the people!" Nimandle dropped her hand and stood up turning the other direction frustrated. Tersha jumped up and stumbled forward grabbing her waist in pain. She clasped Nimandle's hand as he walked towards the door. Everyone stopped talking quietly and looked at the two. He turned around slowly to look at her hunched over with her hair splattered across her face. She moved her head up slowly to meet his glare and the black locks fell to the rim of her face. Her green eyes were just like ripples of crystal. Nimandle looked down at her aggravated that she would even ask them to do something like that when they had their own problems to deal with. She sighed heavily as Roddan picked her up and carried her into the next room leaving Nimandle still standing there looking into air dumbfounded she would even try standing more or less leaping in her condition. Aldor took Silva outside with hot chocolate to talk and Adasha and Hinusk retreated upstairs. He plopped down on the couch and watched the flame of the fire envelope the soft cedar logs. The room grew muted with the fading sunlight. Nimandle continued to sit there until Roddan walked back into the room. He sat his heavy frame next to the human.  
  
"She only wants it for the best you know."  
  
"I know that, but we just cant save the world right now."  
  
"She is getting weaker." Roddan closed his eyes and leaned back.  
  
"I know that, she tried to save so many people earlier, why can't I have the heart to help her?"  
  
"Will we ever know peace? As long as there are those with strong hearts willing to risk everything, I'm sure we will. And you have a strong heart for you are risking everything for her."  
  
"I believe it's the other way around Roddan son of Hinusk. She is the one risking everything, and she doesn't even know why he wants her. I don't even think she understands how Norrath will be affected by this all."  
  
"I think she does."  
  
"Do you always have to disagree with me?"  
  
"Of course I do. But I think she knows her actions will affect everyone, and she knows why he is after her as most of us do."  
  
"You know, why do Barbarians always make humans seem so stupid."  
  
"Because they are." Silence covered the both of them like a soft blanket as they smiled lightly at each other. "Tell me Nimandle, what is it he wants."  
  
"He wants to become the most power man in Norrath, he wants to kill those who can kill him. He wants the love of one girl, who I chose to love as well."  
  
"Interesting, and your plan."  
  
"Keep her and the others safe, and I will go out and kill him on my own, so no one gets hurt." Nimandle reached for the teapot that a maid had brought in earlier. He poured himself and Roddan a small cup full and he sipped gracefully then leaned back.  
  
"I will allow you and the others to stay as long as need be, now excuse me I am going to go check on your druid, then retire for the night." The tall muscular man stood and bowed slightly with a nod and retreated into the other room to find Tersha sleeping soundly where he had left her. He changed her bandages and put a warm quilt over her limbs to keep her from the bitter cold Halas nights. Aldor and Silva walked in bringing snow and a blow of frost bitten wind into the small room. Nimandle was asleep on the couch and Darin had been sleeping on the floor for quiet some time and Silva smiled to Aldor silently. She snuck over and warmed her hands over the fire then sat down on the opposing couch with Aldor. She fell quickly into a restful sleep wrapped in a blanket and Aldor's arms.  
  
Morning came quickly for the companions, Tersha was still asleep at noon but the companions were quick on their feet helping around the busy city. Nimandle was at the docks helping clean up from the previous day, and Aldor and Silva were in the kitchens preparing for that nights festivity for Adasha's birthday. Darin was at the healers doing inventory and helping teach the other clerics ways to save materials. Roddan had tended to Tersha all night not getting much sleep but he kept the fire going and her bandages fresh. She didn't wake up until five when it was Nimandle's shift to watch over her. She looked up at the ceiling and counted the number of wooden boards. Then she counted the number of flaws in the boards, which totaled to about four hundred. She didn't speak until Nimandle went to change her bandages again and she put her hand over his, which was trying to untie the knot.  
  
"Their fine." She whispered and pushed his hand away. He sat down and tried to smile but he couldn't. He couldn't imagine her being okay after all this suffering because he knew he was dieing inside and he couldn't envision what she was feeling. Nimandle guessed it was the lack of understanding of what she has gone though and what she has yet to go though.  
  
"Please do not worry about how I will survive though all of this." She whispered again. Nimandle jumped 'was she just reading my mind?'  
  
"Nimandle, I know what your thinking, you see me suffer and you suffer, you know you want to help these people, and me survive, your just scared on what it will do for you and for those closest to your heart."  
  
"Tersha please get some sleep."  
  
"I have been sleeping for the past fifteen hours!" She tried raising her voice but she started coughing violently. Nimandle rushed to get her tea. She took a sip and returned to what she was saying. "Do what your heart thinks, you know that Aldor, Silva and Darin trust you with their lives, tonight is Adasha's birthday would you give her this for me?" Tersha managed to reach into her side pocket and pull out a slender green chain made of ivy leaves and green chain mail together both materials were bound never to break.  
  
"Of course." He took it and set it on the table and watched her fall back asleep, coughing every once in awhile. Once he was sure she was asleep he picked up the ivy chain and ran it though his fingers. The necklace had an ancient feel to it, as if Tersha had kept it for a long time. He stood and turned to go into the other room when she jolted upward. Nimandle turned violently to see what was wrong and she burst into tears.  
  
"Tersha! WHATS WRONG?!"  
  
"Nimandle duck RIGHT NOW!" Nimandle dipped down and covered his head. Just then a large fire bolt blasted though the window and shattered the small room. His jaw dropped open and the room caught quickly ablaze. He stood up and unclipped his sword and rushed to the gapping whole by what used to be the window.  
  
"Nimandle, get the others."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine, I will just play dead!"  
  
"Bah!" Nimandle ran back over to her and scooped her up and dashed into the other room. "Guys you might want to help me here."  
  
"Sure." Everyone rushed outside and watched the building burn for a minute then they all turned to see who started it. Sure enough there was Myosin with his whole band of happy followers. Nimandle clasped Tersha tightly to his chest and supported her weight with ease.  
  
"Aww lookie there guy, the poor druid is crippled." Myosin put a rather counterfeit frown on his face. He couldn't believe he was ruining their life one more time, but it was always fun to see Tersha pissed.  
  
"Nimandle put me down."  
  
"Like hell I will put you down, it is freezing out here."  
  
"Like hell I can feel it I am not dumb, now put me down." Nimandle put her down in the ankle deep snow that had fallen over night. She regained her balance stood there solidly looking at Myosin.  
  
"Why don't you fight me like you always do."  
  
"You know there is one difference between you and me Myosin."  
  
"Which is that Silva?" Everyone turned and looked at the enchanter, with her long coat on.  
  
"I can handle my magic, better than you ever could."  
  
"We will see about that." Green sparks fumbled out of his fingers and dropped into the snow melting it. Silva pushed Aldor out of the way and she casted her own spell. The white bubbles seemed to appear out of her palms. Everyone cleared the surrounding area, and Aldor didn't doubt Silva's powers or temper so he wasn't about to impede upon her. Myosin casted first the green globe of evil shot towards her and she quickly dodged by stepping to the side and her spell dispelled him, taking all of his enchantments off his skin. She smiled and flipped her gold hair fixing the collar of the coat.  
  
"Interesting, I may have finally met my match, you might be harder to kill than Aldor, or Tersha." He smirked doing this thing with his eyebrow. He casted again and burnt the snow underneath him. He shot the spell at her and she ducked letting the spell hit the building behind her. She moved quickly and skillfully and casted again hitting the spot right in front of him.  
  
"Quick I must say Myosin, but apparently not quick enough for an enchanter." She casted again her mana slowly draining away and this time she hit him, but it wasn't a spell to inflict pain, it sucked his mana right from his veins. Blue fluid darted from his fingers and onto the snow and it ran to Silva and into her body filling her with more mana to cast.  
  
"Witch, that's cheating."  
  
"There's cheating in fighting, hmm and I am no witch, just an Enchantress."  
  
He prepped for another spell and she hit him with another one, causing his spell to be interrupted. She winked and her soft pale skin seemed to radiate with the feeling of using her magic again. She was excited and nowhere near scared of Myosin.  
  
"Try again necro, but I wish you luck to get past my spells." Myosin casted and hit her in the hand causing the beginning of her spell to fumble but her channeling skills where above normal and she hit him with a blast square in the chest sending him flying backwards into one of his followers. "I told you good luck."  
  
"Good bye, we will continue this some other time Silva."  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
The band of Myosin's guild mates followed him out of the city, but Silva saw a girl dart away from the group, she had white hair and carried countless daggers around. 2 around each wrist some clamped on to her thighs and on below her bootstrap.  
  
Everyone went into a different building while the fire crew put out the burning building. Later that day a short girl came bursting into the room; Silva looked up and noticed it was that girl from earlier.  
  
"At ease Enchantress." The girl motioned for her to sit down. Roddan came dashing up to the dark elf and took the roll of parchment in her slender out stretched hand. It was a report of what the guild was doing. She had been a spy until Myosin dismissed her from his hold, now she was coming back to spread the news she gathered and hopefully look for work.  
  
"Nimandle I wish for us to leave tomorrow before we put Halas into more danger, even though Silva took good care of it today." Aldor winked her direction  
  
"I agree, Tersha seems much better and I feel we could get going and try to track more of Myosin else where."  
  
"Try Dreadlands human." The dark elf looked up from papers she was signing for Roddan.  
  
"Thank you--."  
  
"Names Kicarie." (ki-car-ie)  
  
"Nimandle I would take her with you, she is looking for work, and she knows much about Myosin that's his name correct?"  
  
Darin looked up, a stranger in the companion's circle. He rolled his eyes thinking Nimandle would never approve and went on doing whatever metal smithing he could find in the desolate boring snowdrift of a city.  
  
"I would enjoy having company but adding another onto our group may not be a good idea. I will have to talk with everyone about it later." He held out his hand to silence Darin and Tersha who wanted to speak out against it right then and there. "Later I will speak with them though." He made his intentions obvious to everyone.  
  
"I will talk to you later Roddan, I have some things I need to do before going later to look for work, if they decide they want to take me send the enchanter to tell me." Kicarie smiled then frowned at Silva who simply frowned back. Aldor showed Kicarie out and then shut the door. Tightly.  
  
"A spy! You never said you had people in there."  
  
"You never asked and truthfully its none of your damn business mage, because they are my people, not yours."  
  
"They could have been killed by us you know that right?"  
  
"Well they could have killed you, now since Myosin seems to have an interest in your Enchanter, druid and yourself. Soon he will be hunting you like a pack of dogs hunts snow rabbits."  
  
"ENOUGH! Stop it right now." Nimandle stood up slowly keeping his cool for as long as he possibly could. "Roddan we are leaving tomorrow morning, and Aldor shut up."  
  
"Praise Tunare." The large barbarian grumbled audible enough for Aldor to hear it. "I will send a maid over with supplies for your journey." He said clearly hiding his fury as he walked out the door shutting it tightly behind him. It was just the companions in the room now and Nimandle wanted to take this time and speak of Kicarie. 


	8. Page 7: Conflicts

"No way, she is not coming with!" Tersha shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice echoed off the cabin walls. Darin looked up from what he was doing and smiled.  
  
"You guys are going to get married one day and your going to grow old together and fight like this more often." Darin smiled brightly then shut up  
  
"Tersha cant we be understanding here?" Nimandle stood from his chair his hands on his knees his face turning a hue of red  
  
"NO NOT WHEN SHE THINKS SHES BETTER THAN ME! I SAW HOW SHE WAS LOOKING AT YOU!"  
  
"You never look at me that way." Nimandle looked at the ground feeling hurt.  
  
"I could but I choose not to because---."  
  
"We don't want to know why." Darin cut in. "But I don't want her coming along either."  
  
"She knows more than all of us do, she could be a great resource."  
  
"Yeah." Aldor totally agreed, as did Silva. "But she will probably fall in love with the human." He mumbled under his breath so only Silva could hear him she smiled whole-heartedly at the mage.  
  
"I just don't think it is the right thing to do, why would he even let her go anyways if she knows so much about his plans?"  
  
"Good point Tersh, Aldor agreed there was something that was suspicious that he would just let her go like that. "Nimandle I am starting to agree with Tersha, there is something we are missing here, and I have a feeling that Roddan knows about it." Nimandle felt a sharp pain of betrayal but started to realize they were all right, he was just seeing the top part of it where they were seeing the whole picture.  
  
"Ok, you guys have an excellent point, why didn't you say something about that earlier?"  
  
"I though you would have figured it out, but looks like humans are as dumb as they were said to be." Tersha glared at him evilly and stepped forward to him. Her hand flew at his face and hit it with an echoing snap. Nimandle grabbed her wrist as it dipped down to her side and he shoved it pushing her backwards making her sprawl to the floor then he turned and left walking out into slate colored sky with snow gently falling onto the aged walkways. He was furious; Tersha had no reason to do that! He rubbed his hand over the flamed cheek and grumbled lightly to himself. Maybe Aldor was right. Maybe humans are as stupid and arrogant as they are said to be, even when pretty much all of them are dead. He continued walking down the cobblestones silently.  
  
"What was that about Tersh?" Aldor stood slowly looking past Silva to Tersha who was still on the floor.  
  
"My temper must has gotten the best of me, I should go apologize." She stood struggling and wobbled to the door opening it then sliding out the door following Nimandle's soft footprints.  
  
"This isn't going well, when can I go home?" Silva complained feeling tired and extremely worn out.  
  
"Silva don't worry about it, things will get better I promise, I know Nimandle he will sort things out and everything will be taken care of before you know it."  
  
"That's when orcs fly." Darin smiled though his beard and stood. "I am going to get something to eat." Just at this point the maid Roddan had sent came though the door with countless other women carrying several boxes.  
  
"I wonder how were going to need all that?"  
  
"He probably wants to weigh us down, there is something he is hiding and it's sure as hell not good. I suggest getting out of here as soon as possible, but that's my opinion."  
  
"Silva you're so smart!" Aldor turned and cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and instantly blushed a rosy pink.  
  
~  
  
"NIMANDLE!" Tersha was getting worried nightfall was swiftly coming and she had seen no sign of the human anywhere. She was sure that she had walked though the city several times and never catching a glimpse of him. The snow had stopped a while later and the temperatures dropped drastically with the sky becoming a little clearer for the first time in several days. She stepped out onto the pier that overlooked the bay, practically giving up on the search for the warrior. She dusted off a small wooden bench of its snow that was leisurely starting to freeze to the timber boards and sat down pulling her cloak tightly around her neck and hiding her hands in the minute pockets. The sky was incredibly clear now, the stars poking out behind the dark curtain of the heavens and they glinted with an angelic softness that made Tersha feel instantly warm inside. The moon was partially full the vividness of it granted enough illumination that the torches along the street were no longer needed. She leaned back her head craning her neck so she could see the vast amount of stars. She fell into a tranquil though wondering where this whole journey is actually taking her, and if it was worth running from Myosin. Her eyebrows turned inwards with the thought of not understanding what exactly he wants. He was an incredibly confusing complex man that Tersha even in her wildest dreams would never understand his complete intentions. The peaceful sound of the waves hitting the pier planks below her carried her off with each outgoing tide. The small boats that remained in the harbor swayed when the calm wind pushed their sails, the city for once was asleep and in a trance that was so deep not even an explosion could destroy the beautifulness of the night. Tersha pulled her head back to normal level blinking slowly and she noticed Roddan sitting next to her, him not saying anything but admiring the view this late at night.  
  
"Why are you out this late, you are ill." His deep voice broke the placid silence making Tersha jump ever so slightly.  
  
"I was looking for Nimandle."  
  
"And why do you need him? What good has he actually done to help you and the others? I only see him as a waste of time and energy to talk to. How about you stay here in Halas with me, I can protect you from Myosin."  
  
"I rather burn to death than leave Nimandle and the others." Her soft voice was filled with rage.  
  
"I don't know how you can stick with them, they are all different races, and how can each agree."  
  
"Its called friendship and love, barbarians don't know that do they?" She stood up quickly pushing herself off the bench her back facing the edge of the pier. Her stern look upon her face signaled she was enraged but for some reason she noted that Roddan kept leaning on the idea of her staying.  
  
"They will never keep you safe."  
  
"I rather take that risk than stay here in a frozen hell." She shoved her hands back in the pockets and stormed off resuming her search for Nimandle.  
  
~  
  
Nimandle darted though the alleys weaving around corners and sliding past open bar doors filled with people on the brisk night. He constantly was rubbing the spot where Tersha had hit him with such force. Of course him being the human he is with a boring dull life living by his sword with Aldor had to run into a girl like her. Her life worse than his could ever get and he wanted to help her out of it. They had been traveling for a month and constant attacks were repeatedly coming from Myosin it was almost growing old trying to deal with him. The question Nimandle kept asking himself was when was this ever going to end! When could he go home?  
  
~  
  
Tersha ran a little further completely giving up on the search for the human and headed back to the building where they were staying their last night in Halas. When she unlocked the door she saw Silva asleep on the couch wrapped in a wool blanket and Aldor picking up several items off the table and setting them on the counter where dozens of boxes were strewn all over the place. The materials scattered around randomly and placed in several disorganized piles. As if a dwarf had been put in charge of categorizing a library. She took off her coat and draped it over a chair and shut the door.  
  
"Where is Nimandle?" Aldor asked easily not looking up to the girl's green eyes as he continued resorting Darin's piles.  
  
"I could not find him." She bowed her head her black hair hiding her dampened eyes. Her hands folded in front over her and she took a deep breath before continuing again. "I don't know where he is! I looked every where for him for all I know he could be in danger!"  
  
"His ego is probably bruised, give him time and he will come around." Darin grunted knowingly but the words of the wise dwarf didn't comfort the girl. "Here throw that in the snow." He tossed a black ball at Tersha and she caught it gingerly and threw it out the door as Darin had instructed. "And these." A silver triangle and a red stick were thrown at her and she kept tossing them out of the door, by midnight more than a third of the possessions were out in the snow skewed about making it rather hard to walk around. Tersha had gone to sleep soon after midnight and Darin packed away the backpacks before heading to sleep himself. Aldor on the other hand rested his eyes but was just as awake as a owl at night. He curled himself up next to Silva and waited until Nimandle came back to the building, which was around four in the morning. There were numerous bangs and cracks outside but Aldor heard them and instantly ignored their existence until Nimandle barged though the door covered in soot.  
  
"And where in the pits of hell have you been damit?!"  
  
"Thought I would walk around."  
  
"Oh really! And scare the shit out of me and the girl like it was Hallows eve or something!" Aldor pulled him into a corner and frowned down at his frozen cheeks he turned stubbornly and poured him a mug of hot peppermint tea. "What did you find out though, you couldn't have been gone that long just walking around this blasted city."  
  
"I saw Tersha and Roddan by the pier, I was in the shadows of course but he wants her to stay here, in Halas." He paused taking a sip of the tea that ran down his throat creating instant comfort to his chilled bones. "I wont let her stay here with him. I know his intentions, I also saw him bargaining with a man off of the main street. Quite weird I must say." He brought the mug back up to his lips then without taking a sip looked deeply at Aldor. "It was about the goods that he brought you earlier they were stolen from Erudin and as I see they are all tossed in the snow, Darin did a good job picking out the cursed ones and damn those red triangle things hurt like hell!" He smiled until Aldor didn't smile back.  
  
"We are leaving before dawn I suggest you rest for a hour or so before we leave. We all agreed on getting out of here before Roddan awakens." He turned again and lay down next to Silva, his eyes not shutting but stayed focused on the girl with her green eyes open in the corner. The eyes reflecting the light of the dimming fire in the hearth, then they closed cutting off the steady glow. 


End file.
